waking up Sirius
by minniblack
Summary: James can't seem to wake up Sirius,so he sends Danielle.....
1. can you do me a favor

Disclaimer: I don't own Potter, just this idea for this ff

* * *

"Sirius wake up!" James insisted shaking his friend

Sirius pulled the pillow over his black hair that hung to his shoulders.

"Sirius get up!!!" James jumped on the bed

"Fine then I'm leaving without you!" James hollered

He tried hitting him once more before walking out of the dormitory. James walked down the staircase to find people waiting for him. There was Kylie Cohen and Remus Lupin the world's happiest couple. Peter, his own girlfriend Lily Evans, and Danielle Turner.

"Yes Danielle…" he muttered to himself

She was perfect for waking Sirius up. Danielle had long blond hair and bedroom brown eyes. She was of average height and had a wonderful personality. If she wasn't of Sirius fancy or practically like a sister to him or, if he wasn't madly in love with Lily he might consider dating her.

"Danielle!" he smiled walking towards her

"Yes?" She asked looking strangely at him

"How are you thins morning?"

"I'm fine James why are you asking?"

"I need to ask you a question and I need you in the right mood." he was still smiling strangely at her

"James I think you are scaring her." Lily placed a hand on his shoulder

"Nonsense Lils, if that doesn't scare her, nothing will."

He was referring to Remus and Kylie snogging on the couch.

Shaking her head and closing her eyes briefly she turned back to James "What did you have to ask me?"

"Ah yes do you fancy Sirius?"

Danielle thought about it for a second before answering "When he isn't hitting on me or being arrogant sure I fancy him."

"No I meant do you fancy him?" he winked

Danielle's face went red, as Kylie and Remus surfaced.

"Of course she fancies Sirius and we all know he fancies her."

"Kylie shut up, Remus can you make her be quiet?" Danielle begged her face getting even redder

"I think I can handle that love." Remus smiled at Kylie before kissing her again

"I don't fancy Sirius." Danielle defended

Lily laughed and tried to pass it off as a cough.

"Dani I need you to wake up Sirius." James explained

"Why can't you do it?" Danielle asked raising an eyebrow

"He has to be woken up in a special way."

"And which way is that?" Lily asked

"Yes which way is that?" Danielle chimed in

"Umm well I don't know but please do it? Lily will let you copy her homework for a week." he rushed in also

"Agreed." she smiled walking up the stairs

Lily hit James" Why get me involved?"

"It's all part of the plan." James smiled


	2. Good morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry potter, though I do own Danielle and most of Kylie...

A/n: I am soo bad at grammar kuz I have a crappy word program so plz bear with me THANK YOU!!!

Danielle trudged up the stairs grumbling about James. She entered the room and was surprised. The only bed made was Remus, but the room was clean. It would have been a perfect moment if it wasn't for a loud snoring. Danielle sighed and walked to where Sirius was snoring

"Sirius wake up!" she shook him

"Sirius come on get up." she ruffled his hair

"SIRIUS!" she yelled in his ear

He didn't want to move, the only thing he did was smile.

"Bloody hell…" she mumbled climbing on his bed, sitting on him

"Sirius." she shook him bouncing on him

Danielle lay down next to him facing him and poked his face. "Sirius."

"HMMM." he moaned

A voice in her head told her what she should do **'Kiss him.'** The bloody voice wouldn't stop, so she gave in

As she moved her face closer to his and kissed him, she noticed something. A pair of grey eyes staring back at her.

Danielle smiled and whispered "Good morning."

He laughed softly and brushed her hair from her face." You know what would make it even better?"

"No." she dumbly said

"If you kissed me again." he smirked

Danielle kissed him again only this time it was longer, and Sirius allowed her underneath his blankets. Halfway through their snogging session, James came in smiling widely

"I knew someone could wake up Sirius."

With that he exited the room leaving the two to remain in Sirius bed.


End file.
